Our Exes
by propheticunicorn
Summary: Donna and Harvey find a way to avoid their exes, Mark and Paula. Is it really all pretend or?
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Exes**_

* * *

 _opening song: Working Man by Imagine Dragons_

It is 8 am and Harvey jumps on his 2017 black ford mustang on his way to work. New York is still the same, the hustle and bustle never gets old. Wearing his favorite grey Burberry suit with a new haircut paired with his perfect teeth and glowing brown eyes. As he is stuck on traffic he calls Donna.

On the other line, Donna just finished her make up. Paired with her burgundy matte lips and her up do hairstyle, she decided to wear an open back beige long-sleeved jumpsuit, she barely uses her jumpsuits but she felt that she needed to wear one today, she had an intuition since last night that something is going to happen today.

As Donna's phone is ringing, she immediately answers it upon seeing Harvey's name on the screen.

 _"Hey, good morning, pretty" She answers_

 _"Oh, so you call me pretty now?" Harvey bites back._

 _— "Okay, what do you need? ugly?"_

 _"I just thought of you while I'm stuck in traffic, anyway, see you at work today" Harvey answered._

 _— "Woah, this is weird. You requested Ray to pick me up today and now?! You are calling to check up on me. Mr. Specter? Are you hitting on me?" She responds jokingly._

 _— "Oh, I see the green light already, take care on your way, pretty."_

As he cancels his call to Donna without even giving her a chance to say goodbye. He stared at his screen with Donna's caller I.D photo and he mutters under his breath...

 _"You have no idea Paulsen, you have no idea." he smiles._

 **then immediately he speeds up the car.**

* * *

 **At the Firm.**

 _Song: Style by Taylor Swift_

Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams is a bit occupied this morning compared to ordinary "busy" working days.

Two elevator dings in unison.

When the doors opened, Donna instantly affixed her eyes to Harvey at the elevator across to hers. Harvey winks at the sight of her and he silently moves his lips to say good morning.

 _* background music_

 _and I should tell you to leave cause I_

 _know exactly where leads but I_

 _watch it go round and round each time_

 _*guitar riff*_

Coincidentally, they exited the elevator as if it is rehearsed.

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_  
 _You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt_  
 _And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

Harvey slightly brushing Donna's elbows as they walk toward the receptionist to get their mail and letters.

Little did they now, the receptionist was observing both of them as they walk towards the counter. The intern beside her was also staring at the duo as they walked out from the elevator. The receptionist slightly leaned on to the intern and whispers,

 _"Are they together now?"_

" _Thalia, I hope you don't mind, but Ms. Paulsen looks radiant today, isn't she?"_ Harvey asks the receptionist as he examines the parcels of letters delivered to him.

Donna chuckles as she signs the documents handed by the intern to her and left the counter elegantly.

As Donna strides the hallway to the direction to her office. Her bare back is exposed leaving Harvey breathless.

The whole firm seemed to have stopped as Harvey fastens his eyes at Donna's back. With her ponytail swinging gracefully, everything is in slow motion. Harvey was like a kid in that very moment struck by the wonders of the sight before him, his jaw dropped and as well as his pen.

As the view of Donna fades, the intern interrupted Harvey, bringing him back to reality.

 _"Mr. Specter, Harvey" the intern repeatedly calls him_

It took him a while to recover from that cosmological event, the stars aligned, the universe in celebration. It appears as if he was brought to the skies for a split second and his heartbeat could not seem to slow down to its normal phase.

* * *

 _ **The Ghost from the Past**_

Donna with her alluring sashay was her trademark. Every employee in the firm always looks forward to seeing her every morning when she walks towards her office. Upon nearing her destination an assistant went out of the conference room beside her office and instantly spoke to her.

"Good Morning, Ms. Pausen, uhmm uhmmm, Hi _—"_ the assistant nervously looks at her.

"What is it dear?" She kindly asks the girl.

"uhm, I am sorry, It's just that I am new here and I'm tasked to talk to you. You are like a good but but uhmm someone's in the conference room asking for you, sorry I talk too much and I have uhmm to go" the assistant quickly left, leaving Donna amused by the young lady.

Right away she walks near to the conference room but upon seeing who is inside she jolted and stepped back on the spot. Luckily, the person who was inside the room did not recognize that she was about to enter the room.

Donna scanned the glass door dividing between the room and the hallway. To her surprise, it was Mark. Mark Meadows. The man who gave up on her because he felt like there were three persons in their relationship _—_ well, the third is no other than Harvey.

Her heart raised and for the first time, she ran out of options what to do. Not because she still has feelings for him but because the last time they almost decided to interact did not end up positively.

She immediately rushed to the door near the pantry and found Harvey existing carrying a bagel.

 _"I was about to go to your office" Harvey spoke while he was still chewing his favorite bread._

Donna grabbed his bagel and chomp a huge chunk of his bagel.

 _— "Woah, are you really that hungry?"_

 _— "911, I need your help. It's an emergency" Donna hissed_

 _— "Like you wanna grab breakfast because you realized you are hungry?" He responded and slowly walk towards the direction of the conference room._

 _— "DO NOT GO IN IN THERE!" Donna silently yelled grabbing Harvey's arm_

 _— "I have work to do, come on, are you really that clingy?" He answers_

 _— "I am serious, like serious- serious, please, I need you" She begged_

Harvey then realized that his favorite girl is in trouble, his mood shifted immediately, asking Donna about the matter.

Harvey could not help but cackle when he learned the matter. He could not stop laughing that it made Donna annoyed and grumpy.

 _— "Okay, whatever, If you won't take me seriously, I'll take the rest of day, You are so rude." She hissed like a teenage girl getting irritated_

 _— "Hey, I am sorry, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Shoo him away?" Harvey gently brushes her red hair_

 _— "no, not that, uhmmm, I can't believe your I am asking you this, but can we pretend that we are a thing? like a couple ? or something? just this hour until he gets away and then I'll buy you lunch or you can come over tonight I'll cook you your favorite dish? Or you can movie marathon using my Netflix account? please just this favor, please" Donna shyly asks Harvey while biting her lower lip_

 _(In Harvey's brain how could he resist that lip bite and her cute face requesting a favor"_

 _— "Okay, okay, game, but one condition" He replies_

 _— "Yey, anything"_

 _— "You follow my script" He concluded_

 _— "But_ _—"_

Harvey grabbed her arm and he brought towards the conference room's glass door where Mark Meadows can see them. He stopped at the entrance door obstructing Donna from viewing his ex.

When Mark stood up from the chair to go near them

Harvey in perfect timing planted a kiss on Donna's lips for 5 seconds and another on her forehead.

Donna, in awe, went speechless. But Harvey was not finished yet granting his best friend's request.

He opened the door for his pretend girlfriend while guiding Donna to get inside the room.

As he was about to leave the conference room, he had a final statement to say before exiting and leaving the two past lovers behind, Harvey boastfully exclaimed to Donna not caring about Mark's presence.

"Honey, I had a great time last night. See you at lunch" Harvey winks to Donna and confidently smiles at Mark

Donna was defenseless at that moment, she was not sure what just happened. She felt good about it but at the same time, she did not expect that from Harvey. She was not mad, she was just purely unprepared for the act he played.

 _"Oh, so you are married now. Congratulations, I-I-I have to go. We have nothing to really discuss. Thanks, bye" Mark patted her shoulder and he left without even looking at her"_

Donna was still in shock. She did not even notice Mark leaving her in the conference room alone. She grabbed a chair and sat on it right away and her heart is bursting when Harvey did that. She found herself stupidly smiling and she bites her lip again. She exhales loudly just like a high school girl receiving a prom invite from her all-time crush.

Little did she know, Harvey was just observing her from a distance where she could not see him. He could not believe that Mark just left after what he just did. He thought to himself that maybe it was effective. But reality, he really wished that it was not all pretend but seeing Donna blushing inside the conference room made his heart happy as well. He was staring at the whole situation happening.

Under his breath once again, still looking at Donna inside the conference room, he says

 _"You have really no idea Paulsen, you have no idea how much you mean to me"_ Harvey sighs

* **TO BE CONTINUED***

 **i have homeworks to do and exams to study, I really hope that I will be able to update this asap. Enjoy reading. Still have to improve a lot :) I hope you don't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The old flame**

 _"What kind of executive kitchen is this? No croissant, no m &m's, no chunky monkey, and not even Louis' prunie" Donna complains as she checks the pantry_.

 _"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice echoes the kitchen_

 _— "urgh, you have frightened me, I am not really in the mood today. In the morning, it was the Mark 911 situation. And now? There's no food here?_

 _— "You mean the food you like isn't available her?" Harvey added._

 _— "yeah, yeah, don't get me started again with your " i know you so well, Donna" monologue" she replies as she keeps on inspecting the fridge and the drawers._

 _—"Aren't you working right now?" she asked_

 _— "My clients postponed our meetings and my secretary decided to shortened my schedule for today, I'd be probably heading home now or I'll go to the record store" He responds_

 _— "Wow. it's so unusual for pretty boy to get under times nowadays. Anyway, I'll go to the supermarket and buy actual food here, urgh, I'll do it myself, urgh." Donna rolls her eyes at the executive kitchen's fridge._

 _— "Wait, uhmm, why don't I drive you there? I'll have to buy supplies too, im running out of food at home, I have been busy for the past few weeks... forgot to shop, if you don't mind can we go together Donna?_

 _— "Yeaaaah sure, but you have to push the cart please, I have my period today" she begs_

 _— "Oh, now I get why are grumpy and mean todaaaay? Alright" he teased her._

 _— "Ahhh, not today please" she requests._

 **At the supermarket**

While the pair are immersed in their grocery shopping. Donna catches a glimpse of someone who is not a stranger to Harvey and Her. She narrowed her eyes to see if it is really the girl who had almost cost her the she loves job and well, of course, as well the man that she truly cares about.

Harvey is busy checking out labels of the products he is carrying.

Paula in the fore aisle ahead of notices them and decided to go near them.

As Paula, pretty boy's old flame, is slowly approaching.

Donna softly slap Harvey's shoulder to bring his attention.

" _AWWW! what?" he protest_

 _— "Stop reading labels there and look who is approaching" she prattles_

 _— "Who is it? he rubs his eye to see a clearer picture of a petit blonde woman who is almost near them_

 _— "Wait, what the hell? It's Paula. Oh, now what do we do? Harvey panics. He was fidgeting and disturb by the sight of her._

 _— "Oh, shit. Donna, I am so sorry but this time, you'll have to do me favor" he exclaims_

As Paula was already 10 steps in front of them. Harvey snatches baby bottles, diapers, pacifiers, and other baby products, and throws it in the cart.

Donna was observing his activity. She wonders what is going on in his mind. To her surprise after Harvey collected the baby stuff, he immediately get down on his one new and started talking to Donna's belly while gently rubbing it.

As Paula arrives, she was suprise about what he is seeing but then she still has the courage to stand there in front of the pair.

" _Hi, baby, daddy is going to see you soon" Harvey avoiding to start a conversation with Paula who is now standing in front of them_

 _Donna looks confused and there was an awkward silence in the air for 1 minute._

 _Harvey stood up to cut the unpleasant vibe and Paula initiated a conversation._

 _— "Well, uhm congratulations to the both of you, Harvey... and you", She nods to both of them_

 _— "Thanks, finally, we are together now" he grabs Donna's hand and planted a kiss on it._

 _Paula looks teary eyed and envious to the both of them._

 _— "So, I have to go, and good luck on you pregnancy." she nods again and pushed her cart pass them_

 _As Paula hurriedly walks away from them, she looks back at the pair and shed a tear. She breathes heavily and continues to walk at an empty aisle, fading out from them, from their memory, from their happiness, that she wished to have with Harvey._

 _As Paula left them alone, both of the sighed loudly. They stared at each other for a while and started laughing._

 _"Wow. In the morning, you pretended to my husband and now I am pregnant, you are so fast Specter" Donna jokes_

 _— Harvey exhaled and looks at Donna intensely_

 _— "What? She asks_

 _— "Ughh.. nothing, I should have done this with the 13 years I spent with you." he says with an undertone voice shifting the mood_

 _— "Wha- what do you mean?" She seriously asks and the atmosphere is getting awkward._

 _— "Nothing, nothing, let's go home now, I'll drop you on you apartment" Harvey insists as he walks ahead towards the direction of the cashier counter._

 _—" Hey, hey, wait up!" Donna strides fast to catch him._

 _ **At her apartment**_

 _"This is me, thanks for walking me up here" she thanks him while looking for the right apartment key._

 _— "Always" he smiles and stayed for awhile waiting for her to enter her apartment._

 _When she finally gets the key right, Donna says bids him good night. But something is on Harvey's mind, he didn't want to leave just yet._

 _— "Urgh, Donna?" he says_

 _— "Can I stay for the night? my feet are tired... oh wait? YOU OWE SOMETHING?! ah -ha?" He excitedly exclaimed_

 _— "Call it quits, you made me pregnant today" She bites back._

 _— "Okay, okay, okay, so you don't wanna spend time with me anymore? wow? omg since when?" He sarcastically replies_

 _— "Fine, fine, let's have a drink, how could I ever say no to you, such an idiot" she grabs his arm and directed him to the couch._

Harvey comfortably sits on her couch while turning on the the television. Donna came back from the kitchen, bringing two wine glass and a bottle of Macallan.

She sat beside a safe distance to him, handing him his favorite drink, as he shuffles through the netflix shows.

 _" You really love movies, do you?" She asks with her tired voice_

 _"Yeah, come hereeee!" Harvey snatched her from the end of the couch and envelopes his arms around her. Making her rest on his chest while he was holding her tightly like a delicate rose._

 _"This is just what I need after a long day of having to do an act" He says holding her tightly_

 _"I can't breathe, why are so clingy? get off of me" she fights back_

 _"No, no, no, you are my pillow now, haha, I'm gonna strangle you until death" he jokes_

Harvey already stopped hugging her while she rested her head on his lap. Harveg kept on brushing her cheeks, making her smile.

But in Donna's mind, she reminded that they are just two affectionate best friends who are deeply concern for each other but in her heart, he was the whole universe, she didn't want to end the moment. But it did not feel right because he wasn't her lover. She stood up, jumping from their position and sat on the couch.

When Donna break off their moment, Harvey's heart ached a little. He couldn't breathe with such small occurrence.

Donna covered her face with a throw pillow and started crying. She was confused or embarrassed or it was her menstrual hormones. He then slowly sat beside her and he mbraces her.

 _"No, Harvey, you can't do that" She angrily breaks off his embrace_

 _"Please, please, I am too tired of pretending... that I do not have feelings for you. Can't you see? and I hate that we are acting like a couple even though we are just two best friends right? you said our lines were perfectly clear and now this happens, you? staying for the night, you being caring?, and I hate that I cannot spend that with you forever" She cries while reasoning out._

Harvey just stood still in front of her. He was just observing her. His heart tell him to just comfort her but his mind couldn't seem to comprehend how to handle her confession.

5 minutes of silence and not interacting with each other, finally made Harvey speak.

 _— "I love you, Donna Roberta Paulsen. that's it. I want you to be with me every second of my numbered life. Don't ask my why because I will never run out of reason why I'll choose you over and over again." Harvey walk towards her and he holds her face, cupping her chin, and his hands wrapped around her head like he was about to kiss her, he caressed his nose with her nose and closed his eyes._

 _— "Not loving you is probably my life's huge mistake" He whispers as he placed her hand on his chest and he started crying._

Both of them are now crying. They were just holding each other for little while. Until, Donna kissed his forehead and embraced him tightly.

He cannot stop crying for a while. Harvey felt everything in that specific moment.

As the night continues, both of them were acting like a new teenage couple. Unsure what to do— but they kept smiling at each other, completly smitten by their presence.

 _"You know what we could do? I'll order from your favorite shitty thai place and I'll get you chunky monkey from the convenience store down there, and I'll call my Secretary to give you and I the rest of the day tomorrow because from now on..."_

He grabs her and kisses her lips every word of the sentence he is about to say

" _I..will..be..your..date...for.. the...rest... of... your... life.." He giggles._

 _"Okay, Harvey, stop kissing me— because once you have me for the rest of your life, you can never go back" she walks away from him heading to the kitchen counter._

 _But she snatches her arm and pulled him closer to him._

 _"You make me the happiest, paulsen" he says kissing her intensely and carrying her towards her bedroom._

 **END**

 **After the ending scene, please please listen to I won't let you go by James Morrison, I am a very musical person I cannot stop quoting songs. lol. Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
